Let's Play Truth or Dare!
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: Indonesia mengundang 5 negara untuk bermain Truth or Dare besar-besaran! Bersamaan dengan Author, Indonesia harus mencari truth ataupun dare yang cocok untuk diberikan. Kalau ada saran truth/dare, kirim ke kotak Review ya :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth or Dare?!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Riiinnn~!"

Gadis bersurai hitam pendek ini menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suaranya.

"Oh, kak Putra. Kenapa?" Tanya sang gadis dengan tatapan malas.

"Kenapa ndasmu! Hari ini katamu akan ada negara lain datang kesini kan?!" Tanya Putra dengan nada kesal, menampar wajahnya gadis itu dengan surat yang dibawanya.

"Aih—" Rin mengambil surat yang menempel di wajahnya itu, membacanya.

' _Kepada Namikawa Rin._

 _Ini sebenarnya sebuah permintaan yang gila dari kami para pembaca,_

 _Tapi tolong buat fanfic yang berkaitan dengan karakter Hetalia yang main Truth or Dare ya_

 _Salam pembaca setiamu.'_

"DIH ANJIR, NIH ORANG NYEREMIN BANGKE!" Rin mengeromokkan(?) kertas itu dan membuangnya seenak jidat.

"Buang sampahnya ke tempatnya napa kek!"

Sang gadis menepuk-nepuk tangannya, sebelum ia berkacak pinggang. Putra mengambil surat tadi, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Gua gatau harus ngundang siapa. Mas Indonesia ada beberapa ide ngga?" Rin membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Putra.

"Emang gua tau? Gua aja sibuk urusin negara." Dengus sang Indonesia kesal.

"Apa undang China aja ya."

"HAH—"

"Atau Russia gitu."

"Gila lu?! Ngapain undang negara-negara besar seperti mereka coba?!" Tanya Putra dengan nada panik.

"Lah, kan kak Putra akur dengan Ivan kan? Apa salahnya?" Tanya Rin dengan nada malas.

"Atau mau kuundang Timor Leste?"

"….Gak. Kalau Timor Leste diundang, gua bersumpah ga bakal ngasi siapapun masuk ke istana negara ini." Ucap Indonesia dengan tegas.

"Dih, protektif amat sih ama negara kecil…"

"MAAF?"

"Oke, gua ngundang Jepang kesini." Rin menepuk tangannya sendiri dan segera mengambil smartphone-nya.

"Sejak kapan lu ada kontaknya Kiku?" Putra menaikkan alisnya.

"Itu… Rahasia." Sang gadis mengacungkan jempolnya, menelpon orang yang dimaksud.

" _Ah, moshi-moshi? Kiku-san desu ne? Chotto hanashitai ii desu ka?"_

Oke, Putra hanya bisa terdiam. Jika nih wibu udah bicara, dia udah ga ngerti lagi.

"…Cucu gua wibu semua, pengen nangis ya gusti." Gumam sang Indonesia sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Oke, Jepang bakal datang katanya~"

"Yaudah deh. Sesudah Jepang lalu siapa?" Tanya Indonesia, menyilangkan tangan.

"Mas Ivan." Rin segera menelpon orang yang dimaksud.

"WOE RIN—"

"Ivan? _Privyet!_ "

Oh, bagus. Putra segera tertunduk lesu, dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya dengan malas.

"Sip, Ivan juga datang! Nyahaha!" Rin tertawa puas, dan dia langsung dilempari oleh Putra dengan pena.

"Apaan sih kek, jahat amat." Sang dara mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Lu sih, ngapain pake undang Ivan segala—" Putra mendengus kesal.

"Oke, habis Russia siapa ya." Rin mengusap dagunya.

"Ah iya! Amerika!"

"WOI!"

"Apaan sih kak, teriak mulu." Gadis itupun menatap Indonesia dengan malas, yang dimana pemuda itu menarik kerah bajunya.

"Lu gausah undang Amerika segala! Dia ngerepotin tau gak?!" Pekiknya dengan raut wajah gahar.

"Eeh~ tapi kalau gaada Alfred ga seru lho kak. Ntar kuundang juga Arthur deh."

"Lu niat bikin negara gua bobrok, Rin?!" Pekiknya lagi, mengguncang gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Russia sama Amerika bakal berantem! Apalagi ada England!"

"Kalau berantem ntar kuberi pelajaran. Santai aja kak." Rin mengacungkan jempolnya.

Putra langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia melepaskan gadis itu dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Terserah deh. Capek gua ngurusin elu."

"Yaudah kutelpon Alfred."

"WOI—"

"Hello, sir America~!" Sapa Rin dengan girang tepat ketika telponnya diangkat. Indonesia kembali terdiam, dan ia kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan lesu.

"Sip, America is on the list. Selanjutnya kupanggil England, eheheh."

Oke, Putra sudah kebelet capek ngeliat kelakuan warganya yang satu ini. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja dengan malas.

Rin pun berjalan kearah Indonesia setelah menelpon England, sambil ia mematikan ponselnya.

"Mas Indonesia? Jangan tidur dong." Gadis ini mengacak-acak rambutnya pemuda itu.

"Jangan tidur dong kek, ntar yang temenin aku main siapa?"

"Main sendiri aja sana."

"Dih, kakek Indo jahat!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya, sebelum ia berjalan kearah pintu.

"Eh, kak Putra, pinjam ya Wii-U punyamu. Mau maen Bayonetta 2."

"Dih, ga boleh!" Putra segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"…Kakak juga mau main soalnya."

"Yaudah sini, itung-itung nunggu kedatangan tamu undangan kita besoknya kan?" Rin menatap Indonesia dengan malas.

"Iya deh, iya."

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Jadi, para pembaca ada saran truth/dare-nya? Kirim ke kotak Review ya! X3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let's Play Truth or Dare!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **OOC berlebihan, EYD ga bener, typo everywhere, penistaan karakter ugha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kak Putra~!"

Indonesia yang baru saja bangun tidur itu menguap pelan, keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju kaos dan celana pendeknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, dan menemukan dua sosok yang dikenalnya disana.

…Wait.

Kok dua?

"Indonesiya~!"

Putra langsung membatu ketika tubuhnya dipeluk oleh orang yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan ia menyadari ada Rin didepannya tengah memegang kamera.

"Heheh, ini akan menjadi referensi yang bagus." Gadis itu tertawa setan.

"…Ivan, lepaskan aku. Berat." Ucap Putra dengan nada malas, dan pria Russia itupun melepaskannya.

"Kalian datang pagi amat sih. Aku baru bangun tidur…" Indonesia kembali menguap pelan.

"Pagi darimananya kek? Udah jam 10 pagi tau!" Rin mengucap kesal, menarik pipinya pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan kuat.

"Haa? Uhah ham hehuluh?" Tanya Putra dengan bingung dan mengedipkan matanya, sebelum ia melepaskan tangan Rin dari pipinya.

"Sakit woi! Gausah main cubit napa." Dengusnya kesal, dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ung. Kalian masuk saja dulu. Aku mau mandi sebentar."

"Pinjam Wii-U kakak ya~"

"Iya dah, iya…"

Rin langsung bersorak girang. Ia berlari masuk kedalam istana negaranya Putra, bersamaan dengan Ivan yang baru mau melepas sepatunya.

"Jangan rusak apapun ya. Atau tidak ga kukasi main lagi." Ancam sang Indonesia.

"Iya, iya. Dasar kakek pelit." Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menarik Ivan ke ruangan yang ada permainannya.

"…Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang." Putra menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya kembali.

"Bayonetta, Bayonetta~"

Ivan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan gadis yang lebih kecil darinya ini, tengah mempersiapkan untuk menyalakan Wii-U milik temannya itu.

"Rin... Aku boleh tanya beberapa hal?"

Rin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ivan dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengundangku kesini? Tidak mungkin kan alasannya cuma main-main saja?"

"Tapi memang faktanya kita akan main-main kok nanti." Rin tersenyum cengengesan.

"Gak Cuma kak Ivan aja yang datang. Nanti ada Amerika, England, Ja—"

"Tunggu, Amerika?!"

"Da?"

"Kenapa kau mengundang Amerika?!" Ivan mencengkram pundaknya sang dara.

"Habisnya kalau gaada dia nanti ga heboh, hehe."

"Riiiiiiiiinnnn-chaaaaann!"

Kedua orang ini berkedip bingung. Gadis itu pergi kearah asal suara, menemukan Kiku yang terlihat bingung.

"Kiku-san, Kiku-san!"

Kiku menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan gadis yang dicarinya tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Japan pun berlari kearah Rin, dan segera memeluknya.

"Aku pikir aku akan tersesat tadi!"

"Ya, sekarang aku sudah disini, jadi tenanglah—"

Rin hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundaknya Kiku dengan lembut, sebelum ia menyadari sosok yang dikenalnya lewat.

"Mas Indonesie!"

Yang dimaksud menolehkan kepala. Kiku melepas pelukannya, dan segera bersembunyi dibelakang Rin ketika sosok yang dipanggilnya tadi mendekat.

"…Oh, rupanya kau. Kenapa Japan ada disini? Tadi juga kulihat ada sepatunya Rusia." Ucap Indonesie dengan datar.

"Nanti kita mau main-main. Ikut ga?" Ajak sang gadis. Indonesie terdiam seribu bahasa, memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi host aja kek si Putra. Gua males mau ikutan main."

"…Kak Agus doyan ya nyiksa orang." Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Dah ya. Gua mau mandi. Oiya, tadi Kirana ada bikin sarapan nasi goreng, jadi kalau lapar ke dapur aja ya." Ucap Agus dengan santai, lalu berjalan pergi.

"N-nasi goreng?" Ivan sedikit memunculkan kepalanya, telinga anjing imajinernya bisa terlihat.

"Makan aja dulu kalau lapar. Nanti kalau ada tamu, aku saja yang bukain pintunya~"

"Ta-tapi, ruang makan kearah mana?" Kiku berkedip bingung. Rin terdiam seribu bahasa, dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Sekarang Russia, Japan, Netherland, America, dan England sudah berkumpul di ruang tengahnya Indonesia. Putra tengah duduk santai diatas sofa, sedangkan lima negara lainnya duduk agak jauh darinya sambil mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar. Rin pun berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan bersama Kirana dan Agus, sambil membawa sebuah botol bir yang kosong.

"Ayee~! Saatnya permainan akbar Truth or Dare akan dimulai!" Ucap sang gadis dengan riang, berjalan kearah 5 negara itu dan meletakkan botol itu di tengah-tengah meja tersebut.

"Peraturannya mudah. Siapa saja yang ditunjuk oleh botol ini harus melakukan dare apapun dan menjawab jujur truth apapun. Dan! Tidak boleh minta ganti." Jelasnya.

"Maksudku jika sudah pilih dare ya dare aja, jangan ganti ke truth. Nanti dare-nya akan diberi pilihan kedua, kalau ga lakuin…"

Agus menanggalkan dasi hitamnya, sebelum dibalut tangannya dengan ujung dasinya dan dicambuknya lantai rumahnya itu.

"Algojo akan menghakimi kalian ala BDSM."

'Seriusan nih anak?!' Pekik kelima negara ini dalam pikiran mereka secara bersamaan, langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Aku dan Kirana akan jadi Host-nya. Jadi kami sudah mempersiapkan truth dan dare apa yang akan dilakukan bagi siapapun yang ditunjuk." Ucap Putra, berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan kearah teman-temannya itu.

"Dan dare harus dilakukan, dalam bentuk _apapun itu._ "

Kelima negara ini langsung memucat melihat wajahnya Indonesia, menenggak ludah mereka sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, permainan dimulai!" Rin segera memutar botol tersebut dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

Botolnya menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kearah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Ivan, Truth or Dare?!"

Russia mematung. Hari ini sepertinya bukan hari yang baik untuknya.

"Uh… Truth."

"Baik. Truth untuk Russia dari salah satu pembaca setianya Rin, yang dimana tidak kusebut namanya." Putra berdehem.

"Di ruangan ini, siapakah negara yang paling kau sukai?"

Krik.

"…Ada option kedua ga?"

"Tidak. Ayo jawab pertanyaannya." Indonesia menyilangkan tangannya setelah membaca isi truth-nya.

"…Uh."

"Hayo, siapa?" Rin mempersiapkan kameranya sambil nyengir kuda.

"…Indonesia."

Krik.

.

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

.

"…Ya, kalau itu Ivan sih ga heran dia pilih Indonesia kan."

"Jangan ditanya dia mah."

"Ivan-san tentu saja jawabannya Putra-san…"

"Aku takkan terkejut jika Russia memilih Indonesia."

Russia langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu. Putra kembali berdehem pelan dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Oke! Kak Ivan, putar botolnya~!"

Ivan menurunkan tangannya, meraih botol itu dan segera memutarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

"Netherland, Truth or Dare?"

Mampus.

Kirana langsung nyengir setan. Nether terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ayo, Neth~"

"D-dare."

"Bacain dong dek." Putra menyodorkan kertas lain kearah adiknya itu. Kirana berdehem, berusaha untuk menahan senyumannya.

"Dare untuk Nether. Lakukan tari Jaipong lengkap dengan pakaian adatnya."

"Pfft—"

Nether langsung menatap Rin yang menahan tawanya.

"U-uh… Option kedua?"

"Dare selingan. Lakukan strip dance."

"Bfft—" Amerika langsung menahan tawanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. England memegangi perutnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lepas.

"Dare-nya kenapa ga bener semua coba?!" Pekik Nether dengan kesal, menggebrak mejanya.

"Ayo kak Neth~ lakuin atau di-BDSM sama algojo~" Rin tertawa setan, sambil tersenyum ala Koro-sensei.

"Tari jaipong atau strip dance? Pilihanmu." Ucap Putra sambil nyengir.

"Udah, lakuin aja. Daripada kena BDSM." Ucap Alfred dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan tawanya.

"Urgh— baik, baik! Mana bajunya?" Netherland bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Disini. Nanti kembali kesini sambil nari ya~" Kirana tersenyum polos, lalu menarik tangan pemuda belanda itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Oke, karena nunggu Nether bakal lama, kita lanjut~" Rin memutar botolnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berhenti pada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **To Be Continued—**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Let's Play Truth or Dare!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Bahasa tidak baku, OOC berlebihan, penistaan karakter, EYD cacat, dan lain sebagainya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"England, Truth or Dare?"

Arthur mematung. Ujung botolnya menunjuk kearahnya, badannya langsung membeku di tempat dan seketika mulutnya terasa di lem oleh lem fox.

'Apa ini? Jika aku pilih Truth, pasti pertanyaannya ga bener. Tapi jika pilih Dare, pasti dare-nya berbahaya semua!' Pikir sang pemuda Inggris dengan panik.

"Dare!"

Putra menarik kertas lainnya kali ini. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Dare untuk England, dari salah satu temennya Rin yang di twitter." Indonesia terhenti.

"Teriakkan kata-kata "McDonald lebih baik daripada Scone" didepan Amerika."

"HAH?!"

"YES!"

Alfred bersorak. Arthur menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

"Woi! Masa iya gua harus ngaku McD lebih enak dibanding Scone milikku?!" Tanya England dengan kesal.

"Namanya dare, mau ga mau harus dilakukan." Balas Putra dengan santai, memasang ekspresi cuek.

"Atau mau di-BDSM?"

Arthur memucat. Ia melirik kearah Agus yang tengah menarik-narik dasi hitamnya sambil nyengir setan.

"Urgh… Baik, baik!" England pun menghembuskan nafas. Ia terdiam, menarik nafas panjang dan menghadap Amerika.

"MCDONALD LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA SCONE!"

"Gausah teriak didepan wajahku juga!" Rengek Alfred, segera menutup kedua telinganya ketika diteriaki seperti itu.

"Maaf lama~"

Putra menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Kirana yang kembali masuk ke ruangan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Loh, dek? Nether mana?"

"Ada kok. Sini Neth." Kirana menyuruh orang yang dimaksud untuk masuk.

"Nej—"

"Neth, mau kena BDSM kamu?" Tanya Kirana lagi, dan itu sukses membuat Netherland bergidik ngeri.

Pemuda belanda itu berjalan masuk, dengan pakaian adat khas untuk Tari Jaipong dengan wajah yang memerah. Agus langsung melepas tawanya ketika melihat Nether, sedangkan Putra berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Gausah ketawa napa kek!" Pekik Nether dengan kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya— pfft. Aduh perutku—" Putra memegangi perutnya sendiri, lalu duduk di kursi terdekat dengan wajah yang memerah.

" _Wait_ , gua butuh duduk sebentar—" Agus pun duduk di sofa yang tersedia, lalu menghela nafas panjang meski masih ada beberapa tawa terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Dah tahu kan gimana tari jaipong? Lakuin sana." Kirana tersenyum polos, lalu berjalan kearah kakaknya.

"Netherland, kami menunggu." Russia tersenyum polos, sedangkan Alfred kembali menahan tawanya dan Arthur menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja untuk tidak tertawa.

Pemuda belanda ini terdiam. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan mau tak mau ia pun mulai menari tari jaipong yang dimaksud. Tawanya Agus kembali terlepas, dan Putra yang menahan tawanya juga ikut terlepas.

"Aduh, hiburan tersendiri—" Rin pun menahan tawanya, merekam aksi Netherland dengan kamera yang dipegangnya daritadi.

ヽ( ´¬`)ノヽ( ´¬`)ノヽ( ´¬`)ノ

Botol kembali diputar. Netherland sudah berganti ke baju asalnya dan sudah duduk di meja bundar, dan botol itu terus berputar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiku- _san,_ Truth or Dare?!"

Sang pemuda Jepang ini tersenyum kaku. Botolnya menunjuk kearahnya, dan entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan beberapa aura mengerikan datang dari tuan rumah dari negara yang didatanginya ini.

"…Uh…"

Kiku menundukkan kepalanya.

"D-dare."

"Baik. Dare untuk Japan— kau harus memakai baju _maid_ selama tiga ronde permainan ini."

"E-eh?!" Kiku tersontak kaget mendengarnya. Rin cekikikan setan.

"A-ano, ada dare selingan?"

"Ada. Makan peyek belalang yang dikasi sambal paling pedas." Ucap Putra dengan santai.

"Buset, peyek belalang?" Amerika langsung memucat.

"Rasanya kayak ikan goreng kok. Jaminan rasanya enak." Agus mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ayo, _Nihon_ ~ dare kesatu, atau dare kedua?"

Kiku kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, kebanding permainan Truth or Dare, ini malahan seperti permainan Dead or Alive baginya.

 _Dan nampaknya dia malah memilih Dead kebanding Alive._

Harusnya dia milih Truth saja tadi.

"Dare kedua! Lebih baik kepedasan kebanding merasa malu!"

"Hee. Ternyata Jepang punya harga diri juga." Agus tertawa setan.

"Peyeknya sudah kubuat, dan sambalnya sudah kucolek~ tinggal dimakan saja." Rin meletakkan sepiring peyek belalang pedas itu didepan Kiku.

"Aah. Harusnya diberikan padaku saja…"

 _Memangnya aku mau makan beginian?_

Atau itulah yang dipikirkan Kiku. Ia mengambil satu peyek tersebut, sambil menenggak ludahnya. Dengan agak takut, ia menggigit makanan tersebut.

"…PEDAAAAAAAAASSSS!"

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Orang Jepang kan tidak tahan makanan pedas…" Ucap Kirana pelan, ketika melihat Kiku mengipas-kipaskan wajahnya sendiri yang langsung memerah.

(*´∀`*)(*´∀`*)(*´∀`*)

"Putar botolnya~!"

Dengan enggan, Kiku memutar botol itu. Kelima negara ini langsung mematung, ada yang berharap untuk tidak ditunjuk lagi, ada yang berharap untuk tidak ditunjuk sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Amerika, Truth or Dare?!"_

— _ **To Be Continued—**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dead or Alive?

_**Let's Play Truth or Dare!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Bahasa tidak baku, EYD cacat, OOC berlebihan, bahasa gaul, penistaan karakter dan lain-lain.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Amerika, Truth or Dare?!"_

Duh. Malah dia pula yang terpilih. Pria yang menyebut dirinya itu sebagai " _Hero"_ itu memucat.

"…Truth."

Putra berdehem sambil menarik sebuah kertas.

"Truth untuk Amerika, dari temannya Rin."

Amerika mulai deg-degan. Semoga pertanyaannya ga menyangkut privasi.

"Berikan impresimu terhadap Indonesia— tunggu, apa?"

Putra mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ia tidak salah membaca pernyataannya kan?

"Hah? Impresi?" Alfred mengedipkan matanya. Ia mengusap dagunya sendiri, sebelum menjentikkan jarinya.

"…Indonesia itu mengerikan. Kepribadiannya tiga, dan dia menakutiku dengan kuntilanak. Indonesia juga memaksaku memakan ular bakar—"

"Hei, bagian ular bakar itu tidak pernah kulakukan." Putra mendengus kesal.

"Tunggu, jadi kau memang pernah menakuti Amerika dengan kuntilanak?" Tanya England dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya Indonesia juga pernah menunjukkanku genduruwo sih. Tingginya bahkan lebih tinggi dariku." Ucap Russia dengan senyuman polos.

"Se-seriusan?!"

"Oiya. Ada sebuah dare ekstra."

Perkataan barusan dari Rin membuat 8 orang ini menatap kearah gadis itu dengan bingung, yang dimana ia menggerak-gerakkan telinga kucingnya.

"Dari temanku."

Mereka pun berkedip bingung.

"Dare untuk Putra. Munculkan kepribadianmu yang dikenal sebagai _Sang Psiko_."

"Tunggu, apa?! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Ucap Putra dengan panik. Rin hanya tersenyum, sebelum ia menunjuk Agus yang tengah menyeringai. Indonesia pun memucat.

"Kenapa harus kak Rian dimunculkan? Dia kan hampir sama dengan kak Agus—"

"Punya dua penyiksa lebih baik, да?"

Kirana ikut memucat. Rin mematikan kameranya, sebelum ia berjalan kearah Putra— yang refleks berjalan mundur.

"Kak Putra, ingat masa penjajahan? Ingat semua bunyi pistol itu? Ingat bunyi bom itu?"

"Rin, kumohon jangan—"

"Ingat saat kau membunuh semua tentara Belanda itu?"

Putra semakin memucat. Manik coklat gelapnya itu membulat sempurna, sampai pinggangnya mengenai meja kerjanya sedikit.

"Ingat semua perang itu?"

 _Deg._

Pemuda Indonesia itu diam mendadak. Rin tersenyum puas, sebelum ia berjalan kembali untuk mengambil kameranya.

"Nah, putar botolnya~"

' _Gila dah nih anak, nyeremin amat!'_ Batin Nether, England, Amerika, dan Japan di saat yang sama.

Amerika dengan segan memutar botolnya. Kelima orang ini kembali deg-degan kembali, berharap untuk tidak terkena keampasan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Roshia-san,_ Truth or Dare~?"

Russia hanya bisa terdiam dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Meski pelan, namun sound effect _kolkolkol_ bisa terdengar didekatnya, yang sukses membuat Rin merinding disko.

"…Dare."

"Ha. Dare untuk Russia." Pemuda Indonesia itu yang nampaknya sudah tenang mengambil sebuah kertas, sembari menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

"Habiskan indomie yang sudah dicampuri biji kecubung."

"Eh? Biji kecubung?" Japan mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Lah, lu gatau?" Tanya Rian sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Uh… Tidak?"

"Tidak usah dijelaskan, kak. Sebentar ya kuambil makanannya~" Rin cekikikan, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya untuk mengambil indomie yang dimaksud.

"Kecubung itu untuk obat bius kan…?" Tanya Russia dengan senyuman yang terlihat agak panik. Rian hanya memasang ekspresi datar, sebelum ia menatap Agus dan kembali menatap Ivan.

 _Sambil menyeringai._

Russia langsung bergidik ngeri. Rin kembali ke ruangan sambil membawa semangkuk indomie kuah, yang dimana bau sedapnya langsung mengisi ruangan.

"Ah, baunya enak! Sepertinya tidak berbahaya." Ucap Alfred ketika sang author meletakkan makanan tersebut didepan Ivan.

"Да~ memang tidak berbahaya kok." Rin tersenyum.

" _Setidaknya."_

England langsung bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman gadis itu bersama Amerika. Rin pun kembali duduk, memegang kameranya untuk kembali merekam. Russia hanya menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan wajah yang memucat.

' _Pasti ini overdosis penggunaannya.'_ Batin sang pria Russia itu, sebelum ia memegang sendoknya dan menyendok sesuap kedalam mulutnya.

 _Bruk._

"Nyurufufufu~ Ivan mungkin akan terbebas dari permainan ini untuk beberapa ronde." Rin tersenyum gelap, membuat keempat negara ini bergidik.

"Netherland, tolong putarkan botolnya~" ucap Rian dengan nada yang digunakan oleh Rin tadi.

Dengan agak kaku, Nether pun memegang botol tersebut dan memutarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berhenti pada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _England, Truth or Dare~?"_

— _ **To Be Continued—**_


	5. Chapter 5: WELCOME TO HELL

_**Let's Play Truth or Dare!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Hetalia FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Probably some gay ships ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (?), penistaan karakter, OOC akut, lebih mirip dead or alive kebanding ToD /yha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KuroKunDesu**_

 _ **Kemungkinan 15 ronde. Entahlah, gatau juga. Gaada jaminan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 _ **reiji179**_

 _ **Jadi maung aja, maung cisewu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 _ **Dan Putra/Rian gabakal kepilih… Tapi ntar mereka ikut main kok nyeheh**_

 _ **Kiracchi**_

 _ **Iya sayanq, nanti kalau ada saran truth atau dare inbox aing ea ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _England, Truth or Dare?!"_

Astagfirullah.

Kenapa harus dia lagi diantara keempat— tidak, lebih tepatnya tiga negara? (karena satunya tengah mati suri gegara diracuni author bangsat.)

"…Dare." Ucap England dengan nada ragu-ragu dan takut.

"….yAKIN?" Tanya Rin, langsung memasang ekspresi setan nyengir ketika mendengar kata yang dianggap tabu bagi pemain permainan ini.

"Yaudah, dare ya. Kak Rian~"

"Tung—"

"Dare untuk England." Rian langsung memotong perkataannya Arthur, menarik kertas dan berdehem pelan.

"Pakai bajunya Ryuko Matoi selama 3 ronde."

Pria Inggris itu terdiam. Siapa pula Ryuko Matoi? Sebuah karakter anime?

"Ma-Matoi… Ryuko?" Tanya Japan dengan nada yang seperti menahan tawanya. England langsung menghadap pria jepang itu.

"Ini bajunya, jadi tolong segera ganti bajumu atau dicambuk kak Agus~" ucap Kirana dengan santai, menunjukkan sebuah baju yang /terlalu/ terbuka, hampir seperti sebuah bikini.

"Tunggu, aku harus memakai baju seperti itu selama tiga ronde?! Lebih baik aku mati!" Ucap England dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Oh? Lebih baik kau mati? Yaudah sini, biar kueksekusi kau dengan bambu runcing." Ucap Indonesie dengan santai, menyeringai iblis.

England bergidik ngeri. Oke, dia beneran terjebak, dan salah satunya cara adalah menanyakan apakah ada dare selingan.

" _Tidak ada dare selingan."_

…Ya tuhan, apa salah pria inggris ini.

Dengan nafas pasrah, England pun diantar Kirana ke sebuah kamar ganti supaya ia bisa berganti baju.

"Hmph. Tiga negara saja tidak cukup…" Gumam Rin dengan pelan, mengusap dagunya sendiri.

Masalahnya, Russia tengah mati suri, sedangkan England tengah ganti baju (yang pasti lama karena berantem sama Kirana).

"Kak Rian, kakak harus berpartisipasi. Itung-itung gantiin Russia sementara waktu."

Rian tersontak kaget. Agus terdiam, sebelum sebuah tawa terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Ayolah, Rian~ jangan bilang kau takut main Truth or Dare~" ucap Agus dengan nada mengejek kepada bayangannya itu. Indonesia menatap tajam pria yang mirip dengannya itu, sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Urgh, baiklah. Tapi jika aku pingsan atau apa… Agus harus menggantikanku." Ucap Rian, sebelum ia menyeringai.

"Setuju!" Balas Rin dengan cepat, tersenyum kucing.

"Baik, putar botolnya~!"

Botol kembali diputar. Saat ini Rian ikut bermain, dengan duduk di tempat Russia (fyi, Russia baringnya diatas pangkuan Indonesia /CIEEE), memasang ekspresi yang sedikit takut dan panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berhenti pada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aha! Kiku-san, Truth or Dare?!"_

 _Ooh, Kami-sama._

Kiku mematung di tempat. Ia menenggak ludahnya sendiri, sebelum dengan nada pelan ia menyebut;

"Dare."

"Oke! Dare untuk Japan!" Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mengambil sebuah kertas.

"Pakai baju maid dress yang panjang selama tiga ronde!"

"Kenapa ini lagi?!" Rengek Kiku dengan panik. Rian hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawanya, sama halnya dengan Agus. Rin hanya tersenyum polos.

"Habisnya, ini permintaan seseorang yang spesial, dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya." Ucap sang author dengan senyuman kucing.

" _Meski sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika Amerika terpilih."_

Amerika langsung merinding ketika mendengar sang author langsung tertawa setan, menatapnya dengan senyuman seperti gurita di _anime_ sebelah.

"Nih, bajunya. Ganti baju sana. Jangan lama~" ucap Rin, menyodorkan sebuah setelan baju maid kepada Japan. Dengan pasrah, Kiku mengambil baju itu dan keluar dari ruangan dengan lesu.

"Ngh…"

Rian mengalihkan atensinya kepada pria yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya. Russia perlahan membuka kedua matanya, memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa agak sakit.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Indonesia dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Pria russia itu terdiam seribu bahasa, sebelum tangannya mengelus pipinya pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Apa aku di surga…?"

"Kak Ivan jangan alay deh. Bangun atuh." Ucap Rin dengan nada kesal ketika melihat adegan "mesra" didepannya itu. Russia perlahan mendudukkan badannya, menatap gadis bertelinga kucing itu dengan lesu.

"…Ah! Kau meracuniku tadi kan?!" Tanyanya ketika baru teringat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ngga. Cuma… Ngebius."

' _Dia mati suri gegara elu kampret!'_ Pekik America dalam pikirannya sambil _sweatdrop._

"Terserah dah. Putar botolnya cepet." Ucap Rin dengan cuek, mengorek hidungnya dengan kelingkingnya.

'Dih, nih anak jorok amat sih—'

Botol kembali diputar. Keempat negara ini langsung terdiam seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _KENA! INDONESIA, TRUTH OR DARE?!"_

— _ **To Be Continued—**_


	6. Chapter 6: Madness?

_**Let's Play Truth or Dare!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Hetalia FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Again, bakal ada gay ships(sorry), keampasan, truth unfaedah, dan dare yang menistakan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rin:**_

 _ **Heyya!**_

 _ **Lama tak jumpa. Belakangan ini terlalu sering masuk RS (and I got no time to touch my beloved Rio), sampai fanfic ini dilupakan.**_

 _ **Thanks for the hard slap, everyone.*digebuk***_

 _ **Dah. Ini lanjutannya, so if you like this chapter, review and gave me a favorite, alrite? Thankies~ 3**_

.

.

.

" _KENA! Indonesia, Truth or Dare?!"_

Ini pasti disengajain sama botolnya atau apa. Rian langsung merutuk dalam diam, sebelum ia menghela panjang.

"Truth."

"Jiah, ga asik." Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengambil kertas bagian Truth. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Truth untuk Indonesia. Di ruangan ini, siapa yang paling kau benci?"

Indonesia terdiam. Ia langsung mengeluarkan bambu runcing yang dia dapat entah darimana, dan menodongkannya ke Netherland yang duduknya berlawanan dengannya.

"Jika dare-nya mengeksekusi orang, maka sudah kupilih dia." Ucap pemuda Indonesia ini dengan gelap, hampir saja menancapkan bambu tajam itu ke kepalanya Netherland jika Amerika dan Russia tidak menahannya.

"I-Indonesia! Tenangkan dirimu!" Panik Amerika, berusaha untuk menahan Indonesia yang hasrat membunuhnya malah naik drastis.

"Hei~ England sudah ganti baju ini~" ucap Kirana, berjalan masuk ke ruangan sambil menyeret sosok yang tidak asing— tengah _cosplay_ karakter _anime_ yang bernamakan Matoi Ryuko.

Keempat negara yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terdiam ketika melihat Arthur. Netherland berusaha menahan tawanya, Amerika dan Indonesia sudah kelepasan, sedangkan Russia hanya tersenyum.

"BAHAHAHA! BAJUNYA COCOK UNTUKMU!" Agus tertawa terbahak-bahak, dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu dia sudah menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Yeh. Harusnya dikasi _wig_ juga sekalian biar mirip." Rin tersenyum kucing, merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH?! BAJU INI SUDAH CUKUP MENGHANCURKAN MARTABATKU!" Pekik Arthur dengan wajah yang memerah.

" _Aree~_ ternyata England punya martabat juga ya~" ejek Rin dengan senyuman mengejek.

"…Anak sialan—"

"Dah, duduk sana. Game-nya dilanjutin." Rin menyilangkan tangannya. Ia baru teringat, dan menepuk pundaknya Kirana.

"Kak, Japan belum selesai daritadi. Tolong dicek." Ucap sang gadis. Kirana menganggukkan kepalanya, kembali keluar ruangan.

"Ini botolnya putar kan?" Tanya Rian, menunjuk botolnya dengan ragu. Gadis kucing itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan simple.

Botol kembali diputar. Kelima negara ini langsung terdiam, berdoa untuk tidak terpilih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _America, Truth or Dare~?"_

Rian langsung tertawa setan. Agus nyengir sadis, memutar-mutar dasi hitamnya.

Sedangkan Rin?

Jangan tanya lagi, dia sudah nyengir seperti _Koro-sensei._

"Dare atau kutusuk kau." Ancam Rian dengan suara pelan, dan hanya Amerika sendiri yang mendengarnya. Alfred langsung bergidik ngeri, merasakan sesuatu yang tajam di pahanya. Ia melirik pahanya sendiri, menemukan sebuah belati tajam yang siap menusuknya.

"…D-dare."

Indonesia langsung tersenyum sadis, sama halnya dengan Russia. _Backsound kolkolkol_ dan _hihihi_ langsung terdengar, yang sukses membuat pemuda berdarah amrik ini merinding.

"Dare untuk Amerika. Mata batinmu harus dibuka selama tiga ronde, dan makhluk apapun yang kau lihat nanti, dilarang teriak." Ucap Rin, lalu tertawa sadis.

"E-EH?! KENAPA BEGITU?!" Rengek Alfred ketika mendengar dare-nya.

"Apa, gamau lakuin~?" Tanya Indonesie dengan santai, mencambuk lantai dengan dasinya.

Amerika kembali merinding. Dia benar-benar terperangkap sekarang.

"Ah! Ada dare selingan?"

"Hmm~ Bugee Jump di menara Monas sebanyak tiga kali?"

Buset, lebih nyeremin.

"…"

"Sudahlah, pilih saja dare pertama. Aku sudah siap membuka mata batinmu." Rian menyisingkan lengan bajunya.

 _Dan ya, mau tak mau harus dilakukannya, atau dia bisa kena BDSM._

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"FU—"

"Eits. Jangan teriak~" Rin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya Amerika sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda amerika itu hampir saja teriak lantas ia melihat sosok mengerikan tengah menempel di badannya gadis kucing itu.

' _Tenang saja, mungkin itu cuma Stand*-nya Rin_.' Pikirnya, berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Namun sosok mengerikan itu terus melihatnya, dan yang paling membuatnya lebih takut lagi ketika sosok itu malah tersenyum.

"England, tolong lindungi aku dari makhluk itu—" rengek Alfred, malah memeluk lengannya Arthur seenak jidat dengan badan yang bergemetar hebat.

England hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Jujur saja, _adik_ nya ini sangat takut dengan yang namanya _horor,_ apalagi _cerita hantu_. Tapi jika soal dirinya sendiri…

 _Arthur sudah biasa melihat makhluk-makhluk astral begituan entah kenapa._

"Jangan memeluk lenganku." Ucap England dengan tajam, melepaskan pegangannya Amerika terhadap lengannya.

" _Eissu~_ putar botolnya, _Sir Alfred~"_

Amerika menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak niat untuk menatap gadis kucing itu. Ia meraih botol _coret_ biadab _coret_ itu, dan memutarnya dengan kuat.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oranda, Tsuruusu oo Deea?!"_

"Ngomong apaan kamu?" Tanya Netherland balik dengan bingung.

"Truth or Dare. Gitu aja gatau."

Netherland seketika merasa kesal ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut dari Rian. Pemuda belanda itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Truth."

"Hee. Truth lagi? Ga asik." Rin mendengus singkat, menarik secarik kertas.

"Truth untuk Netherland. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Indonesia?"

Netherland terdiam. Apa menurutnya soal Indonesia?

"…Negara yang kaya akan rempah-rempah?"

"Ya, dan kau seenak jidatnya menjajah kami yang tidak bersenjatakan apapun dulunya." Ucap Rian dengan cepat, siap-siap melempar pisau kearah pemuda belanda itu tapi ditahan Russia.

"Sudahlah, Indonesiya~ tidak ada gunanya kau membunuh Netherland disini."

Pemuda indonesia itu terdiam. Ia kembali menyimpan pisaunya, dan duduk bersila sambil menatap tajam Netherland.

"Hmph. Jika Russia tidak menahanku, _kepalamu sudah kutancap dengan bambu runcing._ "

Oke, Netherland langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Dah. Putar botolnya." Ucap Rin dengan malas, mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hei~ Japan sudah selesai~"

Ucapan Kirana membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap kearah Japan— yang memakai baju maid panjang lengkap dengan bando khas seorang maid. England langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, Indonesia berusaha menahan tawanya, Russia hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Rin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hee, cocok juga rupanya." Indonesie menyeringai, menatap Kiku dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu.

"Cocok darimananya?! Ini membuat saya malu!" Ucap Japan dengan kesal.

"Ya dah, ya. Duduk sana. Game-nya lanjut." Ucap Rin, berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya.

" _Oui!_ Putar botolnya!"

Netherland meraih botol tersebut, dan mulai memutarnya.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… _Rossiya, Truth or Dare?"_

— _ **To Be Continued—**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Let's Play Truth or Dare**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Hetalia FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Gay shipping(I mean y not), keampasan, typo dimana-mana, kemungkinan OOC akut, penistaan karakter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rin:**_

 _ **Shyt. Gua lupa dah berapa ronde ini.**_

 _ **Someone tolong PM ane dan kasitahu sudah berapa ronde, karena ane niatnya cuma 15 ronde aja:(((**_

.

.

.

" _Rossiya, Truth or Dare~?"_

Russia hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat laknat itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas singkat.

"Dare."

"NYAHO! AKHIRNYA ADA YANG PILIH DARE!" Rin langsung lompat kegirangan, sebelum ia mengambil secarik kertas dare. Ia langsung tersenyum kucing.

"Niyaniya~ jadi dare-nya adalah ini, Rossiya." Rin menunjukkan isi kertas dare-nya yang bertuliskan 'Pocky Kiss with ID'.

"Ga susah amat kan?"

Russia hanya bisa tersenyum bingung. Rian yang ada disampingnya juga kelihatan bingung, namun ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar.

"…Pocky… Kiss…?"

"Yep! Pocky kiss! Hal yang mudah~" balas Rin dengan santai, sebelum ia menyeringai kearah kedua orang itu

"Hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanya makan pocky dengan Rian…" Gadis itu terhenti.

"… _Lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir, Russia~_ _"_

Indonesia langsung bergidik dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Russia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum ia melirik Indonesia yang ada disampingnya itu.

"…Mau tak mau harus dilakukan, da? Pocky-nya mana?"

Kirana yang mendengar itu langsung kaget mendengarnya. Jiwa _fujoshi_ -nya kambuh, dan wajahnya juga sedikit memerah. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak pocky.

"Ini! Aku baru membelinya tadi, jadi tolong lakukan!" Ucap Kirana dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Netherland langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Nah, toh. Lakuin ya~ dan kak Rian, jangan malu-malu kucing~"

Indonesia tersentak, sebelum ia mendengus pelan dan membuang mukanya.

"Hmph— aku tidak akan malu."

America menatap Indonesia dengan wajah tak percaya. Seriusan Indonesia yang selalu dipikirkannya itu sebagai orang yang tegas bin nyeremin itu _baru saja membuang mukanya kek tsundere?_

" _Tsundere desu ne."_ Ucap Japan dengan senyuman polos kearah Indonesia. Yang dimaksud pun kembali tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku bukan seorang tsundere atau apalah itu!"

 _Yep, dia tsundere._

Baru saja Indonesia ingin protes soal ucapan Japan tadi, Russia justru memasukkan sebatang pocky ke mulutnya pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Gigit sebentar, da?" Ucap sang pria russia itu, dan ia menggigit ujung pocky yang berlawanan dari Indonesia. Rin tersenyum lebar, segera menyalakan kameranya sedangkan matanya Kirana sudah berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

.

.

15 cm lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 cm lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 cm lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lupakan saja."_

Russia justru mematahkan pocky tersebut dan menelan makanannya itu. Rin langsung memasang ekspresi kecewa, dan Kirana langsung memasang ekspresi murung.

" _Toh, aku bisa diabetes jika ikut memakan pocky yang ada didalam mulutnya Indonesiya."_

Kedua gadis itu terlihat bingung. Indonesia juga memasang ekspresi bingung. Dan baru saja ia menelan pocky-nya, tubuhnya diangkat dan bibirnya langsung dicium oleh pria russia itu.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin dan Kirana langsung teriak kek supporter sepak bola ketika melihat adegan tersebut. Kirana langsung mimisan deras dan jatuh pingsan, sama halnya dengan Rin namun wajahnya memerah.

"I-itu… Ciuman pertamanya… Kak Rian…"

Keempat negara yang lainnya langsung mematung ditempat. Seriusan? _Itu ciuman pertamanya Indonesia, dan diambil oleh Russia?!_

"Ci-ciuman pertama…?" Kiku memasang ekspresi syok. Wajahnya ikut memerah, sebelum ia menutup wajahnya sendiri.

"O-oy, Russia! Kau kelewatan!" Ucap England dengan panik, saat pria tinggi itu justru mencium Indonesia lagi dan lagi— yang dimana wajahnya Rian sendiri sudah sangat memerah sampai kepalanya berasap.

"Ahaha." Russia tertawa pelan, menurunkan Indonesia yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomatnya Italia, dan pemuda itu langsung jatuh pingsan namun Russia sempat menangkapnya.

" _Прости._ Bibirnya terlalu manis sampai aku lepas kendali." Ucap sang pria russia itu dengan santai, sebelum ia duduk dan membaringkan Indonesia diatas pangkuannya.

"J-jadi, _Roshia-san…_ " Bisik Japan kearah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" _B-bagaimana rasa bibirnya Indonesia-kun…?"_

'ITU YANG KAU TANYAKAN?!' Pekik ketiga negara ini sambil sweatdrop ketika secara tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Kiku.

"Hmm~ entahlah, ada perpaduan the melati dan coklat. Mungkin karena pocky-nya." Ucap Russia dengan santai, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya Indonesia dengan lembut.

"Rin, ini ku—" kata-katanya terhenti saat menemukan kedua gadis yang berteriak seperti supporter tadi juga ikut pingsan ditempat dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

" _Wa-watashi wa… Nanimo koukai shite… Inai."_ Jiwanya sang Author langsung melayang saat ia mengacungkan jempol sambil gemetar. Kelima negara ini langsung pingsan, sebelum Indonesie berjalan kearah Rin dan berjongkok didekatnya.

"…Bangun atau nyawamu benar-benar ke surga." Ucap Agus dengan gelap, yang sukses membuat kedua orang ini bergidik ngeri dan segera tersadar.

"K-kami sudah bangun! Tolong jangan bunuh kami!" Ucap Kirana dengan panik, langsung terduduk dan memeluk Rin dengan takut.

Russia hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia pun meraih botol yang ada diatas meja, sebelum memutarnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ah. Japan, Truth or Dare?"_

Telinga kucingnya Rin langsung naik. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya, dan kembali menyalakan kameranya yang mati itu.

" _Haraitamae, kiyomitamae._ " Ucap sang gadis kucing ini dengan santai.

"…Apa maksudmu mensucikanku, Rin-san?" Tanya Japan sambil _sweatdrop._ Rin hanya tersenyum kucing, sebelum berdehem.

"Jadi~ Truth or—"

"Dare."

"Ooh, cepat sekali. Aku belum selesai padahal." Ucap sang dara, menyilangkan tangannya. Ia menarik keluar sebuah kertas, dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"…Allahu."

Semuanya bingung. Japan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ahem. Uh. K-kepada Japan…" Rin terhenti. Wajahnya sudah terlalu memerah.

"La—"

"Rin- _saaaan._ Ada temanmu nih."

Rin berkedip. Siapa? Perasaan dia ga ngundang siapapun deh.

Saat orang yang dimaksud masuk ke ruangan, Rin auto matung di tempat. Kacamataan, rambutnya item, pake kemeja, dan bongsor.

Iyep, seorang artist deviantart yang notabene kenalannya Rin, bernamakan FB Fika Muzzamil.

Rin memanggilnya dengan sebutan;

"FAUZI?!"

Kirana bingung. Putra pun menatap pemuda yang baru masuk itu yang berjalan menuju Rin.

"Sini." Sebut saja namanya Fika, yang dimana dia ngerampas seenak jidatnya kertas _dare_ yang dipegang Rin.

" _Kepada Japan, goda England dan lakukan hubungan seks di kamar."_

Japan matung. Satu ruangan hening. Semuanya ngelirik England.

"...Dah, buruan ke kamar sana."

"Fauzi, pls."

Putra terpelatuk ditempat. Setelahnya dia pingsan lagi, pas di pangkuannya Russia.

Dan ya, berkat Kirana, tuh dua orang masuk juga ke kamar. Rin sama Fika udah nemplok di pintu kamar dengan gelas di pintu.

"Woi, ga sopan." Ucap America.

"Bodo amat! Gua mau dengar!"

"Rin, lu ngapain juga ikutan—"

"...Aku mau mendengar desahannya Nihon." Balas sang dara sambil mimisan. America sama Netherland auto nepuk jidat.

"Ga boleh dengar tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa." Kirana ikutan nemplok di pintu kamar, nguping. America langsung _sweatdrop._

"Neth, Kirana lu tuh."

"…Dah, minggat aja dari sini kuy." Netherland langsung nyeret America balik ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

Sekitar 10 menit, belum ada suara. Lima menit selanjutnya, ada bunyi decitan kasur. Rin auto melotot.

" _Ahn—"_

Kirana langsung mimisan. Menit ke 20, ada suara desahan yang lumayan kuat. Dan tak lama, decitan kasur campur dengan desahan pun sayup-sayup mulai terdengar.

"Jangan teriak lu zi—" ucap Rin, hidungnya sudah mimisan deras seperti air terjun. Sedangkan Fika berusaha menahan teriakannya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Gue pengen liat—"

"Hush—" Kirana langsung mendiamkan. Desahannya terdengar makin kuat, sampai mereka mendengar satu kalimat yang menandai bahwa mereka akan selesai.

" _Tunggu, Arthur— aku tidak kuat lagi—"_

"TIDAK KUAT NAON—" Rin hampir teriak. Untung aja Kirana langsung bekap mulutnya.

Dan ya, tepat pada saat _akhir_ dari _dare-_ nya, Rin langsung nyembur darah. Selanjutnya, dia langsung pingsan di tempat. Kirana langsung mimisan deras, sedangkan Fika mulai mimisan dan tetap berusaha menahan teriakannya.

"Udah lu bertiga. Cepetan sini." Agus nyeret ketiga orang tersebut balik ke ruang tengah.

Sejam pun berlalu. England dan Japan udah balik ke ruang tengah, dengan Japan yang wajahnya memerah sedangkan England malah nyengir gaje. Dan ya, Rin malah nanya-nanya tentang kejadian tadi ke Japan, kampretnya.

"Eh, habis ini udah deh. Wong kalau kebanyakan ronde ToD, capek juga kan yha." Ucap Kirana, tersenyum.

"Woh. Iya sih. Yaudah, Nihon! Putaar~" ucap Rin dengan lantang, dan botolnya pun diputar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botol itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunjuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya mulai berdoa, berharap kaga kena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aye. America, Truth or Dare?"_

"Truth aja deh. Gua capek." Balas America, menghela nafas panjang. Rin ketawa cengengesan.

"Yaudah deh. _Truth untuk America. Kau aslinya takut kepada Indonesia atau tidak?_ "

"…Ya." Balas America, menatap kearah lain dengan wajah yang kusut. Russia bingung.

"Lah? Kan Indonesia kecil gini. Unyu pula. Kok takut?"

"Ckckck, sir Russia." Rin nyender ke pundaknya Russia, menyeringai.

"America kan, takut hantu. Apalagi sama Rian yang sadis. Auto teriak mah."

Negara besar itu langsung nahan tawa. America rasanya mau melempari gadis kucing itu dengan bom sekarang. Ngeselin amat bat.

"…Oh, iya."

Seisi ruangan natap Fika. Pemuda itu sempat menatap England untuk beberapa saat.

"Cium Japan sekali lagi dong."

Rin langsung matung. Wajahnya Japan semakin memerah. England natap pemuda itu dengan shock.

"ANU, ABAIKAN SAJA PERMINTAANNYA, ENGLAND! MAKLUMI DIA EHEHEHEH—" Rin segera ngacir ke temannya itu, dan membekap mulutnya dengan wajah yang mucat.

"…Aku tidak masalah sih."

Matanya Kirana langsung bersinar. Fika langsung lepasin bekapannya Rin. Sedangkan gadis kucing itu natap England dengan tidak percaya.

"Seriusan?"

"Ye."

Ketiga orang ini langsung nyengir puas. England berdiri dari tempatnya dan duduk di dekat Japan, sebelum ia menarik wajahnya pemuda jepang itu dan langsung mengecup bibirnya. Rin, Kirana, sama Fika langsung teriak kek supporter bola.

"Mungkin ngelakuin Truth or Dare sesekali ga salah." Putra tersenyum, dan menatap semua negara yang duduk di meja makannya beserta dua orang penduduk aslinya.

"Mayan kan. Lagian…" Rin langsung nyengir, dan sedikit menyikut Fika yang tepat di sebelahnya.

"England sama Japan jadian toh. Hehe."

Yang dimaksud langsung memerah wajahnya. Gadis kucing ini tertawa.

"Sekalian juga, kirimin video-nya lain kali kalau ngelakuin." Ucap Fika dengan santai, ikutan nyengir.

Japan langsung nyemburin teh yang diminumnya.

Semuanya langsung tertawa. Setelahnya, ruang makan tersebut kembali berisik karena semuanya justru berbincang-bincang tentang permainan tadi.

— _ **THE END—**_

 _ **Rin:**_

 _ **Fucc. Gua cukup capek ngerjain ini.**_

 _ **DITA DO YOU HEAR ME BITCH?! I'M DOING DIS FOR YOU!**_

 _ **LU JUGA YA, FIKA MUZZAMIL! I SHALL NEVER FORGET THIS HUMILIATION!**_

 _ **Au ah. Anyhoo, ada review? Mungkin guna untuk gua nulis novel.**_


End file.
